


Kuroo's Birthday

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BTW there's fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Murphy's Law, Panic Attacks, Platonic Bonding, because even I can turn the fluffiest of fluff into porn, friendships, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA that one fic where everything that could go wrong goes worse than wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting caught up, slowly but surely...  
> Slight TW for panic attacks, cursing, and some mentions of sex, but they're all really minor.

DAY 3: FRIENDS

Kuroo’s 18th birthday party was definitely a day that would be remembered by everyone for a long time to come.

The Tokyo teams had taken it upon themselves to plan the party, with Kenma as the head-party-planner since he was Kuroo’s boyfriend and knew most everything about him. Since Kuroo was so popular, and because they had deemed it necessary to invite _all_ of his friends, they were forced to hold the party in their main gym. After speaking to the school, they got the gym booked. _Venue=complete._

They invited everyone from Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani, Ubagawa, Shinzen, and a few people from Aobajōsai (he had befriended some of their third years). Most everyone responded yes within the next few days. _Invites= complete._

They assigned jobs at their first super-duper-secret-meeting-for-Kuroo’s-awesome-eighteenth-birthday-party, or SDSMFKAEBP, as named by Nishinoya and Shoyo. The Karasuno first and second years would come up with food, Fukurodani would bring most of the decorations, the Karasuno third years and the Aobajōsai third years would bring the cake (or cakes since they had to feed so many people), Shinzen and Ubagawa would bring the music and entertainment, and Nekoma would be in charge of setting everything up. _Jobs, food, decorations, cakes, entertainment=complete._ And they still had just under a week left to spare.

Everything was going to be just fine.

~

Of course, nothing ended up fine. Go figure.

The Karasuno first and second years showed up at the scheduled time to help set up with all of their ingredients (they had agreed to cook there for numerous reasons) and disappeared off towards the school kitchen. Kenma thought nothing of that.

But then the Aobajōsai kids had showed up _alone_ with two messy cakes that seemed to say something along the lines of “Happy Birthday Kuroo” in multi-colored frosting, though no one could really tell what with how poorly made they were.

The Fukurodani students showed up with an _extremely_ pissed off Akaashi and Bokuto who looked like a puppy who was being told what a bad boy they were by their owner after having chewed up the pillows on the couch. He announced that Bokuto had planned to bring Kuroo a kitty since they were a team with a cat-mascot; however, they (read: Bokuto) had put the kitten in the back with the party supplies and much of it was either torn or destroyed.

To top it all off, the Karasuno children came back covered from head to toe in rice, flour, eggs, and burn marks, simply saying that there would most likely be no food.

And, of course, the Shinzen players brought a clown. Kuroo hated clowns. Kenma hated clowns. Everyone hated clowns.

Now, everything that could go wrong was going wrong; they had very few decorations, no music (Ubagawa was supposed to bring that but they had yet to show up), two crappy cakes, no food, and terrified Bokuto, a terrifying Akaashi who looked just mere seconds from strangling something or someone, some stray cat (why the hell Bokuto had gotten a stray cat, no one knew), a _clown_ , and a Shoyo having an allergic reaction to the damn thing. Not to mention that a good third of the people had yet to show up.

Taking in the situation, Kenma stood up quietly and left the now chaotic room.

~

Over the past few years, Kenma had taken a liking to school storage closets. They were empty, dark, small, and difficult to find (not that anyone would want to look for them anyways).

That was where he was now, huddled up in the back of the second gym’s storage closet with his head against the wall. But he was _not_ having a panic attack, absolutely not, not even close, nope definitely not panicking here at _all…_

Until suddenly he was.

He knew a panic attack when he felt it, and, unfortunately for him, he was most certainly having one right now. _What will Kuroo think when he sees this disaster zone?_ Kenma’s panic attacks were often quiet, with a few sniffles released here and there, and this time was no different.

Little did he know that outside the door stood Yaku and Inuoka. The two turned towards each other before simultaneously nodding their heads; their minds were made up now-

They were going to fix this.

~

Fifteen minutes later, Kenma was still in the peak of his panic attack in the secluded room when he heard the door creak open as a body wrapped around his, pulling him into its warm chest, its soothing cinnamon-like scent calming him almost immediately. _Kuroo._

They didn’t speak for a while; Kenma just cried softly into Kuroo’s chest as he rocked them back and forth, shushing him gently. When Kenma had fully calmed about twenty minutes late, Kuroo brushed his bangs away from Kenma’s face, rubbing his thumb in soft circles on his cheek.

“Are you alright now, kitten?”

Kenma only nodded. “Sorry.”

Kuroo scowled. “Don’t say that. You don’t need to apologize. I don’t care, kitten, it’s fine.”

Kenma sighed. “Something stressful came up today, and I-“

“Oh yeah, that’s right, Yaku said something about coming to the first gym when we’re done in here.”

Kenma’s eyes widened. There was no way that he could let Kuroo see the wreck that was waiting for him in there. “Uh, no, I don’t think… I-uh… It… We shouldn’t go there, okay?!”

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, confusion written in his features. “What? Why not?”

“Because… Just because!”

“Well, for one, I wanted to tell Coach that we wouldn’t be there for practice. And I left my stuff in there, so I need to go.”

_…Fuck._

~

The short walk to the gym was terrifying for Kenma. His mind kept coming up with every worst-case-scenario imaginable. Kuroo hating them, Kuroo being disgusted, _Kuroo leaving him_ …

He was pleasantly surprised when he opened the gym doors.

The gym was fully decorated- no torn up decorations or anything. The smell of delicious food and cake wafted in the air, coming from a table filled with presents and some not-so-sloppy cakes- plus some delicious food of some sort. There was no sight of the clown, Shoyo’s face looked fine, and Akaashi was actually _smiling_. What a sight.

Everyone jumped up, shouting out “Happy birthdays” and running up to greet the two. Within seconds, Kuroo was surrounded by people, gifts, and kittens (this time _not_ strays).

Kenma stood shocked for a moment before breathing out softly and smiling. No use in thinking about it now.

The party continued on like that; Kuroo cut the cake, they ate food, they danced, they sang terrible karaoke, they played pin the tail on the cat, and, overall, they just had fun.

Kuroo and Kenma left after three hours. Everyone was exhausted and practice was cancelled, but everyone had insisted that they would clean up themselves and forced the duo to leave with their large bags filled with presents.

After dragging them home, they were welcomed by a miniature surprise party at Kuroo’s house, thrown by his and Kenma’s family. It must have been quite obvious that they were tired, because they quickly ate the cake and opened presents before disappearing off into the living room, telling the two boys to go to sleep already.

They cuddled up a few hours later after having taken a relaxing bath together. Kenma was dozing when he was awoken by Kuroo’s soft voice.

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you’re tired tonight, but tomorrow, can we have a round of late birthday sex?”

Kenma threw a pillow at him, blushing furiously. Kuroo knew him well enough to hear his unspoken response.

_I think I’d like that._

_FIN._


End file.
